Atashi wa Kiseki
by g4l3win
Summary: From a young age, Hikari Yagami has had recurring visions of Takuya Kanbara, digidestined from 19th century. She believes them to be recollections of her past life, and that she is his reincarnation. Reassured his past life is not merely a fantasy, Hikari tries to learn more about her past memories and the reason behind them. (setting a little bit to the future than the original)
1. Chapter 1

Atashi Wa Kiseki

Chapter 1

_"My Past... I am a reincarnation of a great hero named Takuya Kanbara. He lived thousands of years ago. Takuya was a normal japanese citizen in 20th century. But, he was stranded in another dimention called Digital World, a world made of data and originated from communications networks. With a few friends from different group and status, they went on an exciting adventure. Fighting bad guys, making new friends ,and going through a lot of trials, they became the universe very first digidestined."_

That was an essay which was read aloud by the little 7 years old Hikari Yagami based on her past experience. She wasn't making that up, ever since she was little, she'd been seeing herself, or she thought she was, as Digidestined Takuya Kanbara. She was a little girl, it wasn't her fault. Her teacher told her to write an essay and read it aloud afterwards. The only mistake she made was the story she chose to write, and that was all.

_"Hey Mr. Hero, save me please... hahaha!" said one of Hikari's classmate, then it was followed by others laughter, "- and what's a Digidestined? Short for digital chosen children?"_

_ "No, it's someone who is destined to save the digital world." And Hikari's little voice wasn't listened at all, completely ignored._

_ "Class! Quiet!" the teacher hissed then looked towards the almost cry Hikari, " Hikari, I've told you before that this essay has to be something that you really had experienced before. Not something that you created."_

_ Hikari couldn't answer back, her throat was tied and her mouth only produced weird voices no one could understand._

All of it had passed. Slowly, none of Hikari's classmate remembered Hikari's statement in the old days. And who knew, a year later, all those digidestined and hero stuffs would really occured to her life. Her brother, Taichi Yagami and a few of his friends went to Digital World. They went on adventures, getting stronger by evolving their digital monsters or digimon partner and getting their own crest of virtue, and defeating evil forces along side with their Digimon partners. Not long after that, she joined the group as digidestined crest of light and fought with them and saved the world for real.

She saved the world not only once, but twice, maybe trice. 3 years later, a new danger arose in digital world, with Digimon Emperor and other evil forces who tried to take control of digital world. Then new group of digidestined appeared. Hikari with another member of the previous digidestined, Takeru Takaishi, was also part of it.

After so many things had happened, deep down, Hikari couldn't forget her visions of her past life, Takuya. She knew everything which she saw everytime she closed her eyes was real. But now, Hikari lives in a far more future period than Takuya was. Oh, of course she is! Takuya lives hundreds of years ago, when technology was still simple, unlike now. So that means, her past life doesn't really matters to her. But somehow she just couldn't let it go. She wanted to learn about Takuya's adventures when he and his friends were digidestined. That's why, everytime she writes everything she and Takuya saw. Trying to assure herself that her visions, aren't just meaningless images.

Or maybe, it will be another mistake she is going to make.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_In the dark Area, after Digital world's Data had all been absorbed and the moon was no more. Digidestined of legendary warriors strugled to defeat their one and only thread, Lucemon. The angelic antagonist had transformed into a half angel for the right side and a half devil for the left side. He was able to syncronize light and dark at the same time and of course pushed our heroes to the very corner. But it seemed in the end, Takuya, his best friend Koji and all the digimon warrior spirits became one and transform into Susano-omon, a robotic mecha red blue and yellow figure with something that looked like a yellow circle halo on it's back. Lucemon was defeated and purified by Takuya's and Koji's digivice leaving 2 types of digiegg, white and black. Suddenly the black one grew bigger and absorbed anything close to it._

"_What?" every one was shocked, and that 'what' sliped Takuya's mouth._

"_That thing... just absorbs anything... and it absorbs the dark area too!" told the white digimon with pink tummy band who had been in the group's navigator for the longest time, his name is Bokomon._

"_what's that?" the only girl in the group asked._

"_It's just a solid mass of evil data it's become the force of complete destruction. Susano-omon was only able to purify it's good data, now it's up to us to defeat it."Bokomon explained. The egg hatched into a black dragon digimon which carried a giant ball of darkness in both of it's hand. It was intimidating enough, but not for the digidestined._

"_We've come this far, we're not stopping guys, because the only thing we're going to stop is that monster!"_

"Hikari! Wake up!" and with the sound of her beloved brother in the morning has stopped Hikari from continuing Takuya's last battle. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and saw her alarm clock right beside her. She's not late at all, well that's a good thing for her, "how long are you going to be on bed?"

"Yes, nii-chan." Then she gets ready for the day. Combing her short milky brown hair, chosing her clothes but she'll just wear her usual pink and white clothes just like old time. Not forgetting camera, backpack and digivice, the newest version of it of course. Digivice is a tool to empower the Digidestined's partner digimon through digivolution and as a proof of being a Digidestined. Before Hikari saved the world for the second time, her digivice, as well as Takeru's, had been upgraded into the new version. It's shape is an upside down egg, square screen with two black up and down button right next to the screen and two round buttons, one small and one big. It has an antenae on it's left and Usually, the center is white with differently colored-grip. for Hikari's digivice, the colored-grip is pink, "come on Tailmon, let's go to school."

"Alright Hikari." The white furred and gloved cat digimon replied as she jumped from the cupboard and always somehow able to sneak without any problem. Come to think of it, Tailmon's prior form is Plotomon, which is going to be Ophanimon if she warp digivolve. Could her partner going to be the reicarnation of the celetial digimon who called Takuya and the gang to the digital world? But when Hikari thinks about it, the fact that she is Takuya's reincarnation is pretty messed up. Her big brother is a better candidate for the fire warrior reicarnation than her. Even their personalities and digimon partners pretty much the same. Well maybe Takuya didn't actually had one but, but both Takuya's Agnimon and her big brother's Agumon uses fire attacks and it's a huge proof.

"How long do you plan to stare at the space? Do you want to be late?"said Taichi from the door of her room. When she looks at her clock, she has been staring into space for a good 15 minutes.

"Oh... right sorry, let's go." Hikari said apologetically and left for school after saying goodbye to their parents.

"So, excited for another year of education?" asked her older brother. Taichi tries to break akward situation.

"It's the same as always, nii-chan. Nothing to be excited about." Hikari answers coldly, after dreaming about Takuya's adventures, she usually in a bad mood. Especially when it was about the final battle or depressing memories.

"Geez... alright, alright, I won't disturb your morning bad mood. especially when you were able to stare in space for the whole 15 minutes." Hikari stares at her brother after he said that statement, she couldn't stand her brother chatty behavior right now, especially when he reminds her of Takuya, "Mouth zipped, not talking anymore."

After that, silence fills between the Yagami siblings and somehow her brother is able to maintain his cheerful smile after his sister ruined the morning conversation. Her brother really reminds her of Takuya in every way, it makes her feels more uncomfortable and unable to forget about her repeating dream. Takuya Kanbara... that name can't dissapear from her mind. That's why after she grew older from the class humiliation incident, unconciously, Hikari's built an invisible wall between her and Taichi in order to prevent her from remembering the stuffs from her past life. It would've been better if her brother is the reincarnation of Takuya than her so, she wouldn't have to rip her brain apart just think how disordered the reincarnation is. If her brother is Takuya, she could've been his little brother's reincarnation or someone from the group.

Speaking of Takuya's younger brother, Shinya Kanbara, since her brother isn't Takuya, he could be Shinya. Psh... that's not going to happen, Hikari is the only freak there and nobody will follow her. Suddenly, Hikari wants to close her eyes and let some of Takuya's memories flow.

_It was shinya's birthday, yep the reddish brown midget was getting older, he was busy with the game he had and played on the dining room floor while he waited for the Kanbara sibling's father came home. Unfortunately, Mr. Kanbara was late, Takuya heard his mom talking to his dad on the phone while asking desperately for her husband to come home on time for the special occasion._

"_Tell him to hurry up!" said Shinya energetically then continued to occupied himself with some cards. Takuya on the other hand was getting bored of waiting, this messy brunette haired boy whom Hikari's reincarnated into was sitting on one of the chairs in the dining room and attempting to eat one of the strawberries which was sitting so nicely on the top of Shinya's birthday cake._

"_...and Shinya's present? Takuya don't you dare!" his mother suddenly yelled at him knowing her eldest son is up to no good. After that, Takuya was back to his bored of waiting pose, then his brother peeked on the dining table to see his older brother's expression._

"_got you nii-chan hehe." Said the birthday boy half whispering with a sly smile. Takuya couldn't help but tried to respond to his naughty younger brother._

"_Why... you-" then suddenly Takuya's cellphone beep, the sign of a coming message._

"...kari, Hikari!"

"Wha- what?" Hikari asked still in shocked with her brother sudden yelling.

"Geez, this what happen if I let you to your dream world! Well at least we're almost there." Her older brother reply while pointing at their school which is ahead of them, "try not to day dream so much on your first day sis."

This time Hikari can't fight back. It really was her mistake to begin with so she just nod. After Hikari and her brother part ways, she sees Tailmon waiting on a branch at the big tree in front of the elementary school while wagging her tail gracefully (like a cat).

"what took you so long Hikari? You're almost late." Asked her digimon partner worriedly.

"Sorry I spaced out again on the way. But I'm fine, no worries." She answers with a thin smile while hoping Tailmon won't ask for any further questions. She knows her partner is smart, especially when she compared her to Daisuke's Veemon.

"HIKARI!" and speak of the devil, here comes one of the newest digidestined who joined last year. His full name is Daisuke Motomiya, he's in the same class last year with Hikari and Takeru Takaishi. Daisuke has a spiky crimson hair with Taichi's old google on his head. His irises is also crimson and slightly brown skin. And also a very wide grin no matter what the situation and he's the digidestined of courage and friendship. Unlike Hikari, Takeru, Taichi and other older 8 digidestined (+ Ken Ichijouji) only has one virtue representing them. His digivice's colorgrip is blue and so his partner digimon, Veemon. Right now, that dragonlike digimon in it's baby form called Chibiveemon and the little guy is inside his football gym bag.

"Hey Daisuke," Hikari replied, as normal as possible.

"Don't 'hey' me! We're late!" well that explained why he isn't grinning like usual.

"It's rare for you to be late Hikari, did Daisuke influence you with something bad" said the blond with white fishing hat, Takeru Takaishi the digidestined of Hope with green colorgrip of the newest version of the digivice, sat next to Hikari and Daisuke in the school hall for their school ceremony which they are going to ignore anyway. Hikari had been with him like forever since Takeru was part of the first 8 digidestined like her. Takeru looks like a half because his grandfather is a pure-blooded French and his elder brother, Yamato Ishida is also effected by their grandfather's blood but with darker shade. Yamato is in the same year as Taichi and also his best friend. Yamato and Takeru shared different surename because their parents were divorced. Takeru went with their mother and Yamato with their father. And this sibling are both digidestined like Taichi and Hikari, Yamato is one of the older 8 digidestined and he is the digidestined of friendship.

"No it's nothing like that. I was spacing out a lot today, it's nothing." Hikari answers as truthful as possible. At the same time she hoped she doesn't mess up because she feels a sudden euphoria knowing that Takeru cares about her.

"Spaced out? I never thought you're the type of someone that like to do that." Daisuke comments while grinning as usual, "I hope there will be something different this year, since Miyako is in Junior high this year. We're lacking a for an hyperactive girl in the group here."

"You're the one to talk Daisuke." And Hikari giggles a bit after hearing Takeru's statement and seeing the effect to Daisuke. Daisuke has an annoyed face now.

"I don't think talking during the opening ceremony is good senpais."

"Iori-kun!"

"Iori!"

"Yo! Iori. Never thought we'll be seeing you here. So that means your in class 5-2 then right next to our class, 6-1."

"that's is correct Daisuke-san, that's why my class is seated next to your's. And I am sorry for my inappropriate behavior to you my senpais. Now I will apologize and re-greet all of you with the proper way. Good morning Daisuke-san, Takeru-san and Hikari-san and welcome back to school." Said the youngest member of the newest digidestined, Iori Hida. He's the most mature and serious child in the group. He has a brown bowl cut hair, green iris, and wears light purple turtleneck sweater. Iori has a yellow colorgrip digivice and the bearer of the crest of knowledge and reliability.

Miyako on the other hand is the eldest of the newest group of Digidestined. She had a long staright lavender hair and wears big round glasses. She's very bold and loud and she is the group computer genius replacing Koushiro Izumi from the older group of the digidestined. But since the old group still active, the first holder of the crest of Knowledge is nowhere near out of job. Miyako is the bearer of the crest of love and sincerity and her digivice colorgrip is red.

But there's still one other member of the newest group of digidestined. His name is Ken Ichijouji, he's the same year as Daisuke, Takeru ,and Hikari but went to different school and he has a bob cut hair with dark purple color. Ken used to be known as the digimon emperor. Yes, the digimon emperor, one of the digidestined's enemy that they used to fight. The digimon emperor coldly trying to enslave all the Digimon into his pawn but later he realized that Digimon has a heart like human and turned back to the right path. Ken is the bearer of the crest of kindness. His digivice is the combination of black and purple. Ken really reminds Hikari of one of the members of Takuya's team of Digidestined as well as Koji Minamoto's older twin, Koichi Kimura. Koichi was brainwashed to fight as and evil warrior before he joined Takuya's group of digidestined. It was depressing, even for Hikari from Takuya's point of view and before Hikari could stare blankly at the ceiling she hears other calling her.

"Oy Hikari... the ceremony's over, let's go to class." For this one, Hikari has to thank Daisuke for awaking her from another blank stare on the ceiling.

"Yeah, coming."

There's just too many things to tell about both generations of digidestined. Even if Hikari keeps on staring to nowhere for the whole day it won't be enough. And in the classroom, there's a big surprise for all the students in class 6-1, especially for the digidestined. And super especially for Daisuke he quickly stands up from where he was seated and shouted as loud as he can while grining as wide as he can.

"KEN!" everyone immidietly turned to see Daisuke but excluding the digidestined who are still staring at Ken existance in front of the class.

"I can hear you just fine Daisuke no need to shout." Ken said while smiling so kindly to his bestfriend, "as all of you can see, I've transferred here from my previous school. I know it's weird to transfer in the last year of elementary school, but I hope I can get along with all of you in our short time together. Please take care of me."

With the polite bow in the end, the gang of newest group of digidestined is complete.

**Hei guys... my pen name is Galewin (yeah you know what Gale means, Win is a part of my real name, guess my real name in full if you can hahaha... sorry)**

**I'm still no good fanfiction writer, I'm sorry for any miss grammar and Vocabulary since I'm NOT from an english speaking/writing country. I'm writing this story in English because I wanted to improve my writing skills. Last time I did writing in english, I did it very poorly and it made me sad... but I'm very grateful that someone and more Actually read this story, And the first chapter is very short and uninteresting. Then somehow this story got a follower, favorites and viewers. Thank you very much! I just can't believe it. I'll try update this thing as fast as I could since I have a life just don't hope to much sorry.**

**My story inspiration is manga Bokura no Kiseki and any digimon masterpiece from a fanfiction writer name Shara Raizel. The plot is similiar to Bokura no Kiseki Manga but I'm trying to make it different though. **

**And once again thank you for reading this thing! I really appreciate it , even if you only look a glimpse. Please review tell my mistakes to your heart content.**

**Untuk orang-orang yang bisa baca tulisan ini, aku punya blogspot dengan nama galericellokirijo maaf aku nulis blog ini kebanyakan pakai bahasa Indonesia karena sudah terlanjur. Aku menulis tentang fanfic Devil Survivor punya Shin Megaten. Dan aku menulis cerpen dan menerima pesanan gambar tapi hanya ku bikin kalo aku niat dan sempat. Please... teng kyu.**

**That's all from me, look forward for next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Shinya's birthday hadn't started yet, But Takuya got a mysterius short message which said that it would bring him to his destiny. Because of believing, feeling challenged and bored, Takuya went to follow the istruction which was told to him. In the end, he arrived below the underground train station in Shibuya which brought him to the Digital World. To be able to reach there, Takuya had to run and race with time. While racing with time, Takuya met Koji for the first time, but Koji's attitude at that time was still a loner that was why, Takuya was often ignored. The blue and long haired bandana boy left to the Digital World in a different train. And for his twin, Koichi was tailing Koji from behind and his conciousness went to Digital World after falling from the train station stairs. Takuya was suppose to not notice the short blue haired elder twin. Because all mistery had been cleared when Koichi joined the digidestined team, Hikari is able to find out his whereabout even from Takuya's perspective. Even so, Takuya was not alone in the train. An older boy with spiky brown hair with a little aver weight body. A younger boy with a milky brown hair and covered with a big orange barret, he could be 8 years old. And the only girl with long blond hair and she seemed like a half._

"_Do all of you have Cellphone?" Takuya asked the three other kids he met. Automatically, the only girl in that train showed he cell. But not for spiky, he kept ignoring Takuya's question and looked toward another direction expect Takuya's eyes. Whereas the barret boy still sitting with a depressed face._

"_Hei, You can't be like that, You're in the same situation with the others," the blond scolded the sipky boy who was sitting right across her._

"_Others? But, why do you want to go here? Who are you?" Takuya asked with some situation confusion._

"_Huh? You just directly giving all kinds of questions like an automatic machine?" The sipky head reply with an undelighted tone to Takuya. Takuya didn't know what to say after hearing such piercing answer from some question which wouldn't show any problems, "how about you? Why do you want to come here?"_

"_I...I just, well, I'm here because I wanted to." Takuya answered while thinking how stupid his reasons was. Because he was only trying to reduce his boredom._

"_In my case, it's because I felt interested." Said the only girl with a little giggling. After that, spiky suddenly became interested in the conversation because the girl spoke._

"_Really? I felt that too. I'm Junpei Shibayama. What's yours?" Junpei asked with enthusiasm unlike before._

"_My name is Izumi Orimoto," Izumi answered after Junpei had introduced himself to her. And then Takuya take the chance to introduce himself._

"_My name is Takuya Kanbara. How do you do." Said Takuya. Then he remembered that there was still one more person in the train and tried to make him into the group conversation, "um... and you?"_

"_I'm...Tomoki Himi. And I don't wan't to be here." He said while trying to hold his tears. He lowered down his head and continued to say with trembling voice, " I was forced to be on this train... I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"_

_Not long, the train began to shake and they lost their balance. Only a moment, Takuya saw monster's figure in each of them including himself. But those monsters weren't scary at all, maybe cool is a better word to describe them. And the next weird thing happened when their cellphones transformed into a weird device which had a slim brick shape with square screen, a few buttons, and some kind of scanner on top of it._

"_What... is this?" Takuya asked after witnessing a drastical change with his cellphone. Then on it's screen, a symbol appear on the screen. It was the same symbol from back then when Takuya had his first instruction from his cell phone. Then the thing which used to be a cellphone talked to him,_

"_This is your Digivice... Welcome to the Digital World."_

* * *

after Hikari has finished with everything that has something to do with class, everyone who are digidestined from elementary to junior high went to the school's park to have luch together. Of course Joe Kido who has already been a high school student and Mimi Tachikawa who is currently on another side of the earth (America). Everyone talks to each other while enjoying their lunch. Some greet Ken warmly and kept talking by his side, and some tell their experience after the first day of new academic year. If I have to introduce them one by one, it's a little bit complicated. For the older group of digidestined, there are Taichi, Yamato, Hikari who have already been introduced, which means some hasn't been introduced.

Maybe we'll start describing from the one whose name has been written. Joe Kido, the oldest member from the digidestined team, both the new one and the old one. Joe is Digidestined with the crest of Reliability. He has blue hair split in half in the middle and wears glasses. Joe wanted to be the first digimon doctor and that's why he is also the healer in the group because he has wider medical knowledge than any of them knowledge. Next is Mimi Tachikawa. She is the most girly girl in the group and she always talks about fashion. She has a big mouth but caring and sincere just like her crest, which is Sincerity. Mimi's real hair color is brown, but she dyed it into pink with sparkles. It makes her stands out even more.

For the other two, there's Sora Takeuchi and Koushiro Izumi. Sora is is a tomboy with a kind attitude and she also on the same grade as Taichi and Yamato. Her hair color is orange above her shoulder with a slightly tanned skin. She is a tennis athlete in her school and she used to play soccer with Taichi. Sora is digidestined with the crest of love. She always tried to help others in need, responsible and trustable. Last is Koushiro Izumi, Taichi's Kouhai in a year. He's the group computer expert and Miyako worships this senpai. Koushiro has a dark red head and cut short. He's the bearer of the crest of knowledge because he is the one who always wanted to know.

And these are the introduction of the member of the digidestined.

"So... How it feels to be in one class with _him_ again?" asked Miyako from Hikari's side with a very meaningful face. But too bad Hikari doesn't understand her.

"um... Wht do you mean by _him_?" Hikari asked her with a clueless face.

"Ah! Come on, it's him." Miyako answered back with a lot clearer gesture because she points at Takeru who is talking to Iori, Daisuke, and his brother Yamato. And finally Hikari understands her senpai then her face begin to turn red.

"fiu fiu Hikari." Miyako teased her with a little poking and Hikari lowers her head down in order to cover her red face, "so, so? Any _progress_?"

"What _progress_." Hikari asked cluelessly again.

"Oh my god, are you trying to be an airhead or something? because you did a good job. Take Sora-san and Yamato-san for example who are lovers now. Does your relaitionship has reached that stage? Or you hasn't gone that far? Have you make any progress with Takeru?" Miyako explained to Hikari as clear as possible.

"How about you Miyako-san? Have you and Ken reached that stage?" Hikari asked.

"Hey, I'm the one who asked first." Miyako complained with red cheeks, "but, if you reeealy want to know, we are very close but we aren't friends anymore."

"So you are dating him."

"Hikari!" Miyako's face is burning so that means it's a _yes_.

"What do you mean by dating, Hikari?" suddenly Taichi appear behind the girls after passing by and accidently heard the conversation. His hands are full of canned drinks. Soon, the overprotetive brother mode will appear out of him.

"And why do you have so many canned drinks, Nii-chan?" Hikari asked in order to avoid the conversation.

"Oh, this? I lost at janken (rock paper scissors) with Sora, Koushiro, and Ken. So I have to buy them drinks they wanted. But I thought everyone is thirsty so I bought these for all of you. Here you go." Taichi answered while putting two of 10 drinks from his hands in front of his sister and Miyako. Then Taichi sits next to his sister and look into her eyes seriously, " So, what do you mean by dating?"

Now Hikari fells weird, Of course, what kind of little sister wanted her romance to be disturbed by her elder overprotective brother. Miyako who is still in shock with the previous conversation can't say anything to defend Hikari. In the end, seeing his little sister unwillingness to answer his question, he begins to talk again, " If you have someone you like... sigh... it's better for you to tell your feeling for him before it's too late."

It's quite surprising, she never thought her brother, Taichi Yagami, will say something like that to her. But her big brother is an understanding person, even though a bit stubborn, so it's difficult to imagine Taichi letting Hikari go on a date. But if you re think of it, Taichi had a bad experience with romance. Taichi has loved Sora since elementary, but now, the one he loves is dating his best friend, Yamato. Taichi has moved on but it will always leave a deep scar.

"But Taichi-san, that's againts the rules. Girls can't do the confession first!" Miyako protested who has overcame her shock. For a while, both Taichi and Miyako keep on arguing and Hikari is drown in her mind.

Maybe it's beacuse she keeps on spacing out today, or maybe she's the raincarnation of the reckless Takuya, or the visions she has all this time is influencing her after so long, Hikari stands up then walks to Takeru's place. The confused Takeru Takaishi stops his conversation with the other boys and looks at Hikari still sitting down. Next surprising thing, Hikari confessed her feeling in Takuya's style.

"Oi, Takeru, we've been together for a long time. No, I meant too long. I'm a little bit bored if I have to wait any longer. So, I like you. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Hikari asked with two arms folded behind her head and one leg bent just like Takuya's favourite pose. Everyone stares at blank including Takeru, "come on, I thought I 've told you that I don't like waiting. I'm only giving you one chance."

"...yes, I want to be your boyfriend." Takeru replied while standing up. He seems wanted to show others that he is the BOYfriend. Hikari lets her Takuya pose go and immidiately hugs Takeru tightly to bury her embarrased face on her boyfriend's chest. Everyone claps and cheers for the new lovers.

"Stay strong Daisuke-senpai." Said Iori trying to cheer Daisuke then Ken pats his best friend on the shoulder. He used to have a crush on Hikari.

"AGH! Come on! I'm fine. I don't have any more feelings for Hikari." Daisuke replied with a little annoyance, but he's not mad at all, "congratulations Hikari, I hope you and Takeru last long."

After school everyone gather to their very memorable place in thir history of digidestined, the computer lab. Everytime the digidestined wanted to go to the Digital World or having a discusion, the computer lab is the place. It's also the place to keep the digimon while the digidestined still busy at school. But it's only for the newest grup of digidestined's digimon.

For the newest member of digidestined and not included in the older one like Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and Ken, if their digimon is in human world, their digimon will turn back into their baby level. For Takeru and Hikari, their digimon remains in child level because they are part of the older group of digidestined.

Next is the discription of the newest member of digidestined. Let's start from Takeru's partner digimon, Patamon. Patamon is a kind of yellow hamster digimon with bat wings on it's head. Iori's partner is Armadimon. Exactly like it's name, Armadimon looks like and armadilo with yellow skin color and his attitude is contrasting with Iori, he's very easy going. In the human world Iori's armadimon change back into Upamon, a baby level digimon that shaped like a meat bun with wing like ears. next is Miyako's Hawkmon which shapes like a small red hawk and he is very polite and formal. His prior form is a pink ball of feather digimon name Poromon with a beak and two big eyes. Last is Ken's Wormmon, of course it's a worm like digimon and it's color is green. Wormmon prior form is Minomon, a cocoon digimon.

There's still the older group of digidestined partner left. To make it favorable for both of us, I'll make it as short as possible.

Taichi has a small yellow dinosaur name Agumon. Yamato with blue fur clothed reptile name gabumon. Sora with pink bird name Biyomon. Koushiro with a red ladybug digimon name Tentomon. Mimi with palmon, an all green digimon with a flower on top of it. Last Joe with Gomamon, the jokester white seal.

Even though both Takuya's group and Hikari's group are digidestined, Takuya's group of digidestined had different kind of digimon partner. When Hikari and her friends let their digimon fight and the human partners give only mental push, Takuya and his friends transformed into their digimon partner or Digimon Warrior with the help of the ancient digital hero's spirit. Each digimon has their own element to represent. Usually those elements are able to be found in our everyday life such as, fire, water, earth, wind, thunder, ice,wood,steel, light, and dark. Even though there are 10 element to represent, Takuya's group of digidestined consists of six members. Takuya with fire element, Koji light, Tomoki Ice, Junpei Thunder, Izumi wind, and Koichi darkness. Every digidestined transformed into 2 digimon types of the same element. Those 2 types are Human type and Beast type. Human type digimon is the digimon that look like human being and beast type is the beast like digimon.

Takuya transformed into Agnimon for the human type and Vitramon for the beast type. Agnimon is a long blond spiky haired digimon with crystal blue eyes and face covered with mask. His body is all armored and it's color is red, yellow with some black and white. Vitramon is the combination of bird and dragon equiped with w black and red, yellow and a few black and white armor. It's wing is bright orange as if it is burning for real.

Koji's spirit evolutions are Wolfmon for human type and Garmmon for it's beast rype. Both of them has something connected with wolves. Because wolfmon is a digimon which looks like a human with wolf like armor and It's color is silver along with purple. While Garmmon is a robotic wolf walking with four legs. Garmmon looks like a Yamato's Metalgarurumon but with white as base color, with golden and blue perfection.

It's time for Tomoki's turn, his partner's human type is a chakmon and Blizzarmon for beast type. Both his human and beast type have something to do with winter animal. Chakmon is a baby polar bear with green snowball launcher. Blizzarmon is shaped like a yeti weilding 2 big axes on both of it's hand.

Izumi also transformed into her digimon partner which shapes like a woman. Fairymon is the human type and Shutumon for her beast type. Fairymon is a human size fary with purple long hair. Her clothes is rather open, but it still covers her vital organs. As for Shutumon, she's a woman with bird wings on her head and back. Her clothes is still open but Fairymon's gloves and boots changes into sharp claws. Her mouth is covered only revealing her sharp eyes.

There's still Junpei with Blitzmon for human type digimon and Bolgmon for Beast type. Blitzmon is a human with a blue, yellow, and white beetle armor. It also looked like a humanoid beetle. And Bolgmon is a half human half tank and has the same armor color as Blitzmon.

Last is Koichi's human type partner Lowemon and beast type Kaiserlowemon. Both of them are black with a little gold color for perfection. Both Lowemon and Jagerlowemon shapes like a certain animal in the human world. If his twin has a wolf like digimon as a partner transformation, then Koichi has a lion like digimon. Lowemon the human like digimon with a lion armor and KaiserLowemon a lion like digimon.

Back to our very favourite computer lab, the digimon goes to their own partner. It needs a few minutes for the digidestined senpais from junior high and high school to come. Everyone satisfy themselves by talking to their friends when they didn't have the chance to on first break. Even Mimi is in the conversation through web cam. Until Sora says somthing about it,

"Let's go to Digital world now. This computer lab seems to be able to explode any minute now with all of us."

"Sora, that's a bit sudden." Yamato said.

"Agh, what are you so unsure of Yamato-san? We don't need any preparation. Just go." Daisuke added. Then even more digidestined agree to go. Digital World is no longer a dangerous place like their adventure 4 years ago or a year ago since BelialVamdemon has been defeated by all digidestined around the world. Finally, the Grand Leader Taichi makes his speech,

"Yosh, let's go to Digital World." Then Koushiro does his job by setting the Computer in order to open the digital portal.

"Ok, Portal's is ready." Koushiro said. Then Miyako hold her digivice to the computer screen.

"Everyone's ready?" Miyako asked and everyone nods in excitement. It's been a while since the last time they went to the Digital World. Then Takeru suddenly hold his new girlfriend shoulder gave her a fist to fist bum. Hikari was a little bit confused, not because she wasn't hoping her boyfriend to do that, it's because she accepted that fist bum like nothing is wrong. If they are lovers, they should do something more romantic like hugging or holding hands. After both of their fists meet, Takeru fells something akward. And for a moment Hikari swear she saw Koji's figure on Takeru's body.

* * *

_Takuya and the geng was still busy protecting the digital data from being taken by Lucemon's underlings, Rhodoknightmon and Dynasmon. This time, they travel to a place where all digimon came from, a place where the new born baby digimon was being taken care. At that time, the digidestined was able to get there before the royal knight to give them warning to evacuate._

_"Wow... there are lots of baby digimon." Said Tomoki in awe._

"_Yeah, and they're in danger. We have to evacuate them to a safe place quickly." Izumi added while hurriedly went to one of the baby craddle to pick it up. Then all the boys follow her example, but the untalented with handling little kids Takuya quickly found a problem with the baby he was carrying. The baby cried loudly making their caretaker went out to check them._

"_Shh... okay good baby, don't cry okay..." Takuya tried to quiet down the crying baby, but it wouldn't stop crying. Finally the swan like digimon caretaker arrived in front of Takuya, "h-hello ma'am... ehehe, sorry, I accidently wake this little guy."_

"_Who are you? Why are you disturbing the babies?" asked the digimon while flapping her white wings to scare the digidestined._

"_N-no, we uh... only trying to protect these babies from the royalknight's attack. Those digimon are trying to take the digital worlds data and this place is next. Don't you know that the digital world area is reducing. It's because of their doing. We only mean well." Takuya explained. Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, Koichi, Bokomon, the yellow bunny digimon Neemon, Patamon, and surprising Koji put a googoo face so the caretaker will believe Takuya's minimalist explanation._

"_Now if say that, you have a point. Those Trainmon don't want to deliver these babies because they are afraid of those Lucemon underlings. Now thanks to him, I have an endless job taking care of these babies." Said the caretaker agreeing with them, "Oh right, I'm sorry, my name is Swanmon, I'm these baby in this Village of the beginning."_

_After that everyone did a short introduction to Swanmon then they helped her taking care of the little babies and also evacuating them using the Trainmon they rode._

"_Ah!" suddenly Takuya let out a shout when another baby cried in his arms. But not only Takuya who was having problem dealing with babies : Koji, Koichi, and Junpei were also in trouble. A lot of babies wanted Koji to carry them, a few baby didn't want to be fed by Koichi, and the digimon in Junpei's care kept running from him. The incredible thing was, Tomoki didin't have any trouble nursing those annoying babies, so does Izumi, Bokomon, maybe Neemon had a little trouble, and Patamon._

"_You guys suck at this, don't you?" Izumi asked knowing exactly the answer, "even Tomoki-kun can do it."_

"_You're so noisy Izumi. You're a girl, of course you're able to handle this situation." Said Takuya._

"_Then how about Tomoki-kun?" and Takuya left speechless._

"_Come on Takuya, sometimes we have to admit our defeat in babysitting. We are not easily liked by those baby digimon." Junpei said after he had felt tired chasing after little digimon. Koichi nodded in agreement_

"_You don't have to say." Koji added with a body full of little baby digimon._

"_Koji, you are liked by the digimon, we are hated. Your statement is kinda invalid." Said Koichi seeing his problem is different from the other guys._

"_Damn you Koji. You hardly in our position can't you see? You have no right to complain," said Takuya. Then the prank lover Takuya, put a baby digimon on Koji's body which was still free from any baby digimon," since you have somekind of digimon magnet, let's make use of it."_

_Then seeing Takuya made an important point, the boys and then Izumi, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon also put the digimon they were carrying on Koji's body._

_"Thank you Koji-Nii chan." Tomoki said while smiling widely so did the other. Because Koji was carrying a lot amout of Baby digimon on his body, he couldn't let go of his rage until he reach the Trainmon. Koji tried to supressed his anger, but everyone laughed so hard when they saw Koji trying so hard not to be mad it made him unable to control his emotion. When he finally finished, Takuya was his main target,_

_"TAKUYA!" feeling afraid of the angry wolf, Takuya ran away and of course Koji chased after him. Thinking Koji and Takuya were playing, the little digimon bounce along with them. The atmosphere was getting warmer and warmer. Everyone in the room was laughing. Even though they still had problem ahead of them, they seemed to forget all of it in a moment. They knew with friends, no matter what trouble is ahead, they would be able to go through. That was Takuya's feeling at that time._

* * *

Hikari got another vision after she saw her digidestined friends had fun with their partners or with fellow digidestined. At first Miyako was sitting next to Hikari before sticking with Ken like a glue. And after that, Hikari didn't know what to do and chose to write the vision she saw like she always do, it's the only activity that keeps her from going insane. While Tailmon peacefully sleeps next to her, Hikari keeps on writing.

"Hikari," Takeru called the occupied Hikari with lowering his body a bit so their height become equal, "can I sit next to you?"

Hikari nods and stops her writting then she began to scan her surrounding. In front of her, Takeru is smiling kindly at her while holding the tired Patamon. After sitting next to Hikari, Takeru went panic for a second, he don't know what to do or say. After tired of waiting, Hikari leans her hear to Takeru's shoulder. Takeru felt a jolt onto his body. His blushing becomes uncontrolable. Then Takeru follow her example to lean his head on top of Hikari's head and stroke her hair.

"I like you, Hikari."

"I love you, Takeru." And her face turned as red as possible. Hikari beats Takeru again on love surprise attack because love is stronger than like. But deep down in her heart, she felt something wrong. Maybe her Takuya insting felt a homo feeling. But the previous fist bum is also a weird sign between their relaitionship. After that, Hikari began to feel relax and fall asleep on Takeru's lap. Takeru enjoys having his cute girlfriend sleeping soundly on his lap. Then, Takeru saw the notebook where Hikari writes all of Takuya's adventures. Thinking it was only a normal notebook, Takeru picks it up and reads it. When Hikari wakes up, both her boyfriend and her notebook is nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. please review. and sorry for any mistakes that I made.**

**g4l3win**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Hikari... you sure the last time you saw your notebook is in the Digital World? Yawn... must you take it so early in the morning?" Tailmon asks when Hikari go back to school after the other digidestined have gone home. Afraid her Notebook was taken, she went the to the Digital world again through her PC after sleeping for merely few hours. Too bad, Tailmon saw her attempt and she had to let her came with her.

"That's why I've told you, you don't have to come with me." Hikari replies.

"No can do Hikari, I have to be by your side."

"In that case don't complain and help me find it." In the end both of them busy looking around in circles for the book that is filled with Takuya Kanbara's adventure. Actually, Hikari doesn't have to be afraid if her book was read by someon or some Digimon, because the one who understands it is only her, Takuya with his gang, and very old digimon from hundred million of digital years. Well years ago when deigidestined team only had 8 members, the time between the real world and the Digital World isn't exactly the same. Time flied faster in the Digital world than the Human World. When weeks had passed in the Digital World, it only a few minutes or maybe seconds in the Human World. That's why it's still makes sense if only a century had passed in the Human World, but in the Digital world, it's a few hundred million years. That's why Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and Ken have never spent months in the Digital World. Back to the Digital language, of course it will change after so many years. And also, even though Takuya and the gang had never learned that Digital Language, they were able to understand anything that was spoken by the digimon. It almost seemed like the language was downloaded to them the moment they steped on the Digital World. But looking at Hikari's group of Digidestined, they were able to understand their period of Digital language fine without studying at all. So, being able to understand and speak Digital language without any proper education before is a common thing for the Digidestined when they first steped on the Digital land.

The point is, none of the Digimon or the Digidestined right now is able to understand the language. Not even Genai, computer master Koushiro, and genius Ken.

After 2 hours looking in the dark around the locations where the notebook could have been, Hikari and Tailmon give up. The most important thing is what inside and Hikari is the one who made it, of course she had memorized everything and it can be still rewritten. If she hadn't, she could have skipped school today only to find that book.

Finnaly, Hikari and Tailmon went back to the Human World... with the wrong portal. Koushiro and Miyako always made the Portal to the Digital world using the same computer in the same computer lab. It seems like Hikari's bad day and she ended up using the portal which ends up to the computer lab at school with Tailmon.

"Hikari... isn't this the school's computer lab..." Talmon said dumbfounded with the mistake they had made.

"come on, let's just go back to the Digital world and use the correct portal. Tailmon, let's go before someone sees us." Hikari said without any further a due. She immidiately faces with the computer screen and starts to set that computer in order for them to go back with the way Koushiro and Miyako had taught her. But in the middle of it, Hikari is kinda lost and confused in a few steps, in the end she couldn't complete the portal at all, "if I'm not wrong... agh, why can't I do it? I did fine at home..."

"Hikari, there are people outside!" Tailmon Hissed quickly in order to let her know. Due to the surprise she least expect, she unpurposely pulled Tailmon's tail and hid below the computer table. Then she heard some very familiar voices.

"Daisuke-senpai, are you sure this is the last location where senpai checked the notebook, is right here?"

"As sure as me with the existance of UFO."

"It means you're not sure, Daisuke."

"Daisuke, as a man, please be a lot more certain so the problem could be finished faster. So I don't have to leave Hikari without my supervision for any longer. What if her boyfriend start to terrorize her with mails, phone calls-"

"Boyfreind right here..."

"Here goes the sister complex side of Taichi-san. Senpai was the one who let Hikari to date anyone she had in mind, right? So why are you making a fuss now?"

"you're being noisy Miyako."

"Oh, AM I?"

"...and here is the dissapearance of Taichi the charismatic Digidestined leader."

"S-sora!"

"Hey, notebook is important here."

Well, from the sounds of it, there were 7 people in total. When it is examined in order, the first voice which was heard by Hikari and Tailmon is Iori. Who can make a question which is enough with "Are you sure it's in here?" Become 3 times longer other than Iori. Of course, since Iori has named the name of Daisuke, the boy who believes the existence of UFOs is also there. Next is the transfer's student voice and at the same time it's the voice of Daisuke's best friend, Ken. The only reason Ken is in school definitely because Daisuke pulled him or something along those lines. Then the person who gave the longest complain about his only sister who has been recently on a relaitionship is none other than Taichi. But his complaint was a huge rubbish because Takeru is also there. Looks like the latest 3 DigiDestined members who are living in the same apartment block are all present, Miyako is there along with her boyfriend. And the last with Sora who was trying to tease Taichi about his issues being an overprotective brother.

Before long they are enter the computer lab and start loooking Daisuke's notebook. But instead of finding a notebook Sora found Hikari and Tailmon under the computer desk with a crawling position.

"Hikari-chan?" Sora asked after being the first person to discovere them, "Tailmon? ... what are you guys doing here? "

"Ah ... , I left my notebook... "She replied, Then the others soon gathered around Hikari. Of course Hikari is no longer under the table.

"See ... even a Hikari could left her notebook behind and you're telling me that I'm suck, Takeru. "Daisuke said proudly after picking on other people mistake, but Takeru only keep quiet and doesn't try to see Hikari in the eyes," heh ... Don't ignore me. "

"Hikari, I can't believe you go outside the house without permission. since what time did left the house? "Taichi asked in a dislike tone but still calm.

"3 in the morning. But Nii-chan can't scold me for that reason, you also left without saying anything. "Hikari replied in defense.

"But at least I don't go with only a Digimon with me, what if something bad happened. Why don't you wake me up, I would be happy to accompany. I'm at school right now only because of Daisuke's request. Daisuke can ask so many people to come with him, how could you not? "Taichi explains the reason for his dislike of Hikari's behavior. Hikari keeps silent this time. She did not ask his brother to accompany her not because she was afraid of getting caught out at night, but because she didn't know how to explain about the notebook . Hikari afraid to hear her brother's reaction when he knew she could see her past lives and heard weird stories abourt the reincarnation of a hero Takuya Digital World. since the reaction of her friends when she was little wasn't so good, Hikari didn't want it to be repeated. And now Taichi starting to talk like Takuya, Hikari always feels uncomfortable. So rather than making her brother snap, she better kept quiet.

"Alright, already, Hikari has already understood that she has to ask for help if there's a problem." Miyako Added and Hikari just nods slowly so that the conversation about that topic will stop right there.

"Hey Hikari, wanna come help me look for my English notebook? The more the merrier, and faster of course. "Daisuke invites while grinning as wide as possible.

"That's if you want. If you want to go home, it's okay. "Ken added.

"It's okay, I'll help. Tailmon and I have already awaken anyway." Hikari replied," are you okay with this Tailmon?"

"I'll go wherever you go Hikari." Tailmon replies to Hikari then she jumps onto her shoulder as a sign of agreement.

"We better hurry up, before our parents look for us." Iori said of and everyone continue their search for Daisuke's notebook. But 30 minutes later, it's still no luck in finding it. And for 30 minutes of searching, Takeru never talked to Hikari, and vice versa. They didn't do any greeting either to each other. Even Miyako and Ken had got the time to play. so approximately 30 minutes, Hikari almost died because changes of attitude in Takeru. when they were friends, greeting each other was very easy to do. Hikari almost regret the fact that she confessed to him.

They eventually swap locations that is likely to be the location of the Daisuke's notebook, which is in class 6-1. Even if the atmosphere has changed, but Takeru stay the way he is. When Takeru was crouching under the desk to look below the table, Hikari's notebook which he took and he rolled into his pocket fell without him noticing. Tailmon sees the book fell out of the Takeru's pocket and intends to return it. But Tailmon has already peeked at one of pages. Tailmon doesn't understand a single word in the book but she felt the letters is familiar. Not long, Tailmon experiencing severe headaches and the book is thrown from his paws because the headache is getting worst everytime she looks at those letters. Finally Tailmon choose to take a breath of fresh air and go out of the classroom then into the hallway.

Like a baton, that's what happened to Hikari notebook. The next person is Ken. Being a good ethical person, Ken immediately seek the name of the owner on the cover of the book. Unfortunately under the heading "Hikari Yagami" directly written "Takuya Kanbara Adventure". Enough with the name, Ken adrenaline goes straight up. he senses his life would not be the same if he opens the cover of the book and looks at the first page. Ken also chooses to keep the book and read it when mentally ready.

"AH!" Daisuke exclaims suddenly.

"What is it Daisuke-senpai? Has senpai found the book? "Iori asks.

"No... I need to go to the toilet."

"What are you waiting for stupid? Go! "But before Miyako has finished talking, Daisuke has begin the race between him and the excretion substances that will be removed by him. after that Hikari realizes Tailmon is not visible anywhere in the class. Her fear can't be overlook. thereafter, her fears gets worse when Takeru tries to talk to her. Is he going to snap? Or is he going to ask for a break up after a few dating.

"Hikari ... I want to ask you about something. "Hikari is looking at Takeru and don't know what kind of expression should she put, Hikari is scared. But Takeru is not going to stop and let the questions he had prepared in his brain not answered by Hikari. Takeru even tries to finish the sentence, "you're..."

"UAAAAGHHHH!" Why are the most crucial moments always have to be cut by Daisuke. Everyone is shocked and intrigued and immediately rushed into the corridor outside the classroom look. They search for the origin of the sound. When Hikari looks into the corridor in front of her class, she hears the language of the ancient Digital World from Takuya's adventure. Hikari understand its meaning. But oddly enough she heard her Tailmon is the one to spells it.

"**Lucemon..."**

"What the hell, Daisuke?" Miyako said half shouting and upsets with his behavior.

"Hey ... did you hear something other than Daisuke's voice? "Sora asks and Hikari who was convinced that Tailmon's voice is not a delusion, quickly rush to Tailmon's and Daisuke's location.

"Hikari!" Called both Takeru and Taichi simultaneosly.

"Taichi-san, let me go after her." And without hearing any replies from the big brother, Takeru rushes to Hikari's direction.

"Hei-," Taichi tries to call him but no avail, in the end his head began to be filled with questions, "what was that all about, and what with that language?"

"But that language is very familiar, I swear I've heard it somewhere before." Sora asks to herself while pointing the thing that doesn't add up.

"Eh... really? I thought the same too." Said Miyako not believing their similiarity, "what about you Ken?"

"Ah... yes, I've heard it."

"come on guys, it doesn't matter whether we have heard that language or not. What I'm more concern is this thing isn't more trouble." Taichi said pointing the most important thing on the moment.

* * *

Hikari ran as fast as possible to where the voices are coming from. Why are there so many unexpected things happen in her life just in the last 2 days? But the truth is, if Hikari has arrived on the scene, she does not really know what she should do. So far, she's the only one who can understand it, so far only her who can see the memories of the incident in his past life.

Hikari finally finds Tailmon and Daisuke, then she saw a shocking view. Daisuke is wounded in the chest. The wound shapes like scratches, and by looking at the blood-stained claw Tailmon, Hikari immidiately knows who did it and Hikari instinctively heads to the injured Daisuke.

"Daisuke? Hey! Are you okay? Daisuke!" Hikari calls in order to make Daisuke regains his conciousness. Daisuke immediately recognizes the voice and starts to wake up, grimacing in pain.

"Yo... Hikari..." he answers weakly but still smiling like an idiot. At least with that, Hikari knows that his condition isn't very critical.

"just hold on Daisuke-kun, I'll call the ambulance." Then Hikari flips her cellphone to call the emergency number for ambulance. Her hands are trembling slightly because she needs to hurry or she will get the worst possibility that could happen to her friend. When she is still focusing on calling the ambulance, she doesn't realize the danger surround her because Tailmon is trying to hurt her. but fortunately she misses because Daisuke was fast enough to pull Hikari's clothes. She ends up being on top of Daisuke's ijured body. her clothes is bathed with Daisuke's blood. But the most important thing is, Hikari is on the top of an injured person, "Daisuke! Are you alright? I'm so sorry..."

"I'm fine Hikari, trust me. You better take care of your partner first. I can still hang on." Daisuke replies to ensure Hikari who is in the middle of panic. Seeing the still talkative and smiling Daisuke, she seems to be able to believe his words. Then she kneels beside Daisuke and starts to begin a conversation with Tailmon using the ancient Digital Language.

"**Who are you? Why did you attack him?" **Daisuke stay in silent with a lot of confusion and tries not to disturb. And Tailmon, who completely understands it, answers Hikari's question right away.

"**You... are you Lucemon? Is he Lucemon? I thought he was Lucemon, so I attacked him. But Lucemon is not weak, he can't be Lucemon." **Hikari couldn't believe what she heard, Tailmon really understands every single words whe said. And she knew the name of Lucemon.

"**Him and I are not Lucemon. How did you able to know about Lucemon? **Tailmo ini aku Hikari, sadarlah!"

"**Lucemon, he is the enemy of all living being in the Digital World. He has to be defeated. He killed Koichi- Nii-chan... HE CAN'T BE FORGIVEN!"** suddenly, Tailmon becomes more agresive. She tried to harm Hikari once more and Hikari isn't quite ready for the next attack. She only hoped for a smooth conversation between the two partners. But at least she knows, the only person from the past that called Koichi or the other male Digidestined with the honorific 'Nii-chan'. So she, more less, knows the situation in her Tailmon.

From behind, the sound of a running legs is coming closer to Hikari, Daisuke, and Tailmon. Takeru has come and immidiately protects Hikari and Daisuke by standing in the middle of them and Tailmon. He recieves a slight damage on his upper arm, but it was no big deal. The heart of young Hikari started to blossom after seeing her heroic boyfriend save her from any scratches. But soon all that blossoming stuff withers when Takeru speaks to her using ancient Digital Language.

"**I'm sorry I'm late... you okay, Takuya?" **Hikari becomes speechless, he knows she is the reincarnation of Takuya. From the day day before, she had received so many sign of bizzareness from him. And she couldn't believe that feeling of bizzare really come true. From the way he speaks, that fist punch, she knows who that is.

"**Koji...?"** she asks just to be sure.

"**Hey... can't believe we meet again in this kind of condition. But chit chat later, you need to call the ambulance and I'll handle your Tailmon." **Then Takeru and Tailmon do a little chasing game so Hikari won't be disturb when she calls the ambulance and to keep Tailmon further from the others. Hikari can't argue with Takeru because things happens so fast.

"just stay patient for a moment, Daisuke, the ambulance is on their way." Hikari says

"Hikari, I don't understand anything that happened just now, but it seems to be very important to you. You go after Takeru. the others will come anyway so I'll be fine." Daisuke replies with full understanding which makes Hikari utterly confused with Daisuke. usually when a Daisuke doesn't understand something, he will shout something like 'I don't understand' over and over until he gets an explanation that even a Daisuke Motomiya could understand.

"AHHHH! This reincarnation thingy ruin my life!" Hikari shout of depression while holding her head like it is going to fall of, "you... Daisuke, stay right there, sleep tight until the others get here."

With that, Hikari left Daisuke, "... sorry Daisuke."

* * *

Takeru still busy chasing after Tailmon and when they were running down the stairs, Takeru threw his hat and it landed right on the top of Tailmon's head. As a result Tailmon crash the wall and now she is traped by Takeru on a dead end.

**"Get away from me evil Digimon."** She threatens.

"**Isn't it funny, you're the only digimon between the two of us and you called me a Digimon."** Takeru said. unexpectedly, there's nearby an unused steel pipe about as long as a broom stick nearby. Takeru who is the reincarnation of Koji remembers that Koji is master in Kendo. He lifted the steel pipe and do Koji's kendo pose. Even though Takeru knows the technique, but he never put it into practice in his life. During his adventures he relied heavily on Patamon to fight. But Takeru tried to strike in order to calm Tailmon and it begins with, **"Take this!"**

"Takeru! stop! "Hikari called and ran down the stairs as fast as possible. Before Takeru hurts her Digimon partner.

"Shut up! Do not show any of Takuya's recklessness. "Takeru said so he can focus on the Tailmon who is in front of him and is currently cornered.

"You're the one that suppose to shut up, you are the one who is being reckless! Your memory and Tailmon's have just appeared. You're not thinking straight and so is Tailmon, now put the pipe down and stop acting like you're a Kendo athlete. You are NOT Koji, you are ONLY his reincarnation. "Hikari said making her point, and it really wakes Takeru with many things," ... Takeru? "

"Sorry, you're right. To be honest I still think we're still in the old Digital World a little bit, and we still have to stop Lucemon. " Takeru smiles," then what should we do with Tailmon?

Then, Tailmon takes out something from her glove. A Digivice, but not just any Digivice. It's the Tomoki's Digivice. Sky blue base color with a green handgrip. Then Tailmon starts to make gestures that she will use it to transform.

**"SPIRIT ... EVOLUTION! CHAKMON! "**Even so, she did not change from her Tailmon's form," no way ... why can't I change? "

**"Tomoki ... This is not in the Digital World, we have ended the battle long ago. "**Hikari said as she approachs Tailmon. Takeru could only see the things she will do. Takeru felt Hikari had know Tailmon is the reincarnation of Tomoki, then Takeru stays silent and sees what has been planned by Hikari.

"The battle has ended ... you are? "

"Me? I'm Takuya Kanbara. Long time no see Tomoki. " Hikari replies and Tailmon is in disbelieve along with a surprize face.

"You ... Hikari, really Takuya-niichan? But you ... are a girl. " Tailmon said in confusion after noticing the difference in gender of Takuya and Hikari.

"And look at you Tomoki. You're now a Tailmon, but you used to be a human boy. "Takeru added.

"Eh ... Takeru is also a reincarnation of the past? "Tailmon asked.

"I'm Koji Minamoto." Takeru replied.

"Eh? really? Koji-niichan "Tailmon asked to ensure herself while wagging her long tail.

"We better be discussing this later. The others could hear us. We can explain this later in more details. "After that, they go back with the others. Ambulance finally comes and picks Daisuke up, so they do not have to worry about the condition of Daisuke for the moment. But those who were in school at dawn has to do a lot of explaination about the incident to various parties, like parents and teachers. Fortunately it's not they don't have to deal with the police. And for Hikari, Takeru, and Tailmon have their own difficulties in explaining all their circumstances, they still keep the reincarnation stuff as secret.

* * *

The last minute before the school bell rang was the worst, the parents of the Yagami family, Takaishi, Inoe, Takenouchi, Hida, and Ichijouji endlessly ask their reasons for going to school so early in the morning and scolding. For the Motomiya, they were still worried about their only son. As promised, in first break, Hikari, Takeru, and Tailmon shares what they know at the empty space behind the school building. No student wants to go there at snytime because it's a dead-end and no beautiful scenery. So it is usually used as a confessing spot, emergency parking, or to make something rather large. It Could also be a place for discussion.

"Well, we start from what we know. Hikari is Takuya, I am Koji, and Tailmon is Tomoki. We are the reincarnation of DigiDestined from about a hundred years ago who saved the Digital World. Hikari has known herself as the reincarnation of Takuya because she have been getting Takuya's memory since childhood in form of visions. for me and Tailmon, it's because we saw Hikari's notebook which is written using ancient digital writing. " Takeru said giving summary about their situation.

"Then, we have to find her notebook. The book might trigger more memories of other people who are reincarnations from Takuya's group of DigiDestined, since I've lost it . "Tailmon said which reminds them how important that book is.

"Honestly, I've never thought just wanting to assure myself from being crazy is making other people involved," Hikari began to waver after hearing the results of her work. Takeru and Tailmon don't know what to say to cheer her, because of it's not like it was on purpose, "by the way, Tailmon. Where did you get Tomoki's Digivice from? "

"Oh ..." and then Tailmon pulls the Digivice which became the current disscusion topic out of her gloves, "I don't know, all of a sudden, I just got them."

"Hi-Hikari ... try to check your Digivice. "Takeru said and Hikari who felt it strange for Takeru to do a request for such a thing instantly looks up at him for clarification. But it is not necessary, when she saw Takeru is holding the Digivice, he immediately understands what he meant. Takeru holds the Koji's Digivice with blue base and black handgrip, the renewed version of Koji's Digivice. Slowly, Hikari do as he has requested. Hikari insert her hand into her pocket where she put her Digivice, and he saw Takuya's Digivice replaces hers. Her Takuya's Digivice has also been updated with red base color and a black handgrip, "it seems our adventure is not over yet."

"That's right, it'sl not over yet," Hikari, Takeru, and Tailmon are surprised and turned toward the new voice. And the sound of it, it's Ken, "hello everyone ... especially you Hikari ah no, I mean reincarnation of Takuya Kanbara. "

* * *

**sorry, it's been too long... I've been attack by a L virus (Lazy virus) I don't feel like typing at all for the whole week. but here it is, please be looking forward for the next chapter. thanks for the first 2 reviews, I thought I wouldn't get any, but there's 2 of them. it's nothing to be proud of, hey it's the first time I've ever written a story this long in English. you don't have to read this... but thanks for reading this thing anyway**

**thanks a bunch, galewin**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ken ..."

"Surprised? I honestly still shocked about this reincarnation. And who would have thought, the reincarnation candidate is among our group of Digidestined as well. "Said Ken," I Just want to say something important, the notebook is in my hand. You should keep your personal items a little better. "

Then there is Hikari's notebook in the hands of Ken and triggers their memories of the past lives. Hikari, Takeru, and Tailmon have no choice but to watch warily.

**"I just wanted to ask, who are you in the past?"** Hikari asked by using the ancient Digital Language to determine whether Ken is really the reincarnation of someone from Takuya's group of Digidestined or is he faking the things he had just said. But, seeing Ken knew about reincarnation, who Hikari is, has proved that Ken had been able to read the ancient Digital words before he came to Hikari, Takeru, and Tailmon. the thing is, is he a friend or foe from the past. Ironic, now Hikari doubting her own friend.

**"You think it's just you who can understand that language? Hikari, you're really good person. You're afraid of me pretending about this reincarnation things, so you're afraid if I'm involved in it. But this book is the real danger. if I throw this book at any place, other people might be able to remember their past life but not smoothly. "**He answered smoothly and Tailmon's heart sank when she began to recall the incident this morning.

**"Don't you dare Ken! I do not care if you're Daisuke's best friend, you're not going to get away! Give us the book! "**Takeru threatened but Ken does not seem to joke, but he looked like trying to test them. Takeru despise to see others, let alone the antagonistic personalities which loves to see others in their difficulties. It reminds him of the evil Digimon Digimon, opponent from his childhood, when the world is so big and strong enemies are so annoying.

**"Koji ..."** Ken spoke with a little bit unclear, sad tone could be heard from his mouth. Hikari had a feeling since the beginning that he wasn't an enemy, **"look, I plan to return the book tomorrow. Meet me at the Karaoke 2 blocks from the school. You are suppose to know if you actually go this school. "**

**"Ken ..."** Hikari called, **"This is just a guess, are you Koichi?"**

Ken was really surprised about her guess, itreally hit the right target. Takeru who is the reincarnation of Koichi' younger twin brother really don't know how to respon to that. Ken had just threatened them by planning to throw the book at random place (even if it is not clear whether he wants wants to do it or the other way around), suddenly Hikari could directly tell that Ken is Koichi.

"It turns out that when Hikari is mixed with Takuya this on the spot deduction is going to happen. More thoughtful than he used to be, haha ..., "Ken replied back using the Japanese. But he didn't say both yes and no until the end of the sentence, "watch my twin brother, will you, Takuya. He can be a stick in a mud sometimes. "

Then he left.

* * *

Along the school period, Hikari, Takeru, and Ken who are in the same class felt akward with each other all day. Daisuke wasn't in class, so no one could lighten the atmosphere. Ken seemed to be able to act normally, Hikari who have been facing an odd life for years was able to deal with some disturbing matters, and for Takeru, it wasn't simple at all. Tailmon secluded herself from most of the other Digimon Digimon in order to not overreact, even being alone was also a suspicious act. After school, Ken was the first one to came out from class. Knowing his presence would only make Hikari and Takeru anxious excessively. And it's time for 2nd round meeting.

"Hikari, Takeru ... I know a lot of things had happened today, do you want to go Karaoke tomorrow? It will ease our mood after everything that had happened. "Taichi invited and Hikari replied casually,

"No, I have something to do with Takeru and-"

"You want to go on a date?!" Taichi said a little overreact.

"We have some matters with Ken. Oh Taichi-san, could you leave a message to my brother? I want him to take care of Patamon for tomorrow because I can't bring him because of the circumstances. "Takeru added.

"To Yamato? Ok. But what kind of matter is it even you can't bring your own partner? "Taichi asked," do you want me to look after Tailmon too, Hikari? "

"No, I'll bring her with me." Hikari replied, "thank you for your offer you, Nii-chan."

"Ok, if you change your mind you can come tomorrow at 10, we'll make a place for you two. But at least you can't you tell me the reason why are you going trio, not duo? "Said Taichi. Takeru looked puzzled until Hikari began to speak,

"Ken just want to return my notebook. This morning I've told you guys that I forgot to bring home my notebook, right? He found it but he couldn't gave it to me because of the incident this morning. Then I ask Takeru to come with me, that's why Takeru and I can't go tomorrow. This thing will be brief, he won't be needing Patamon for this. And I'll be bringing Tailmon because she always insist to go whether I like it or not. I'm sure Ken won't bring Minomon either. "

"Oh ... ok then. Don't mess with my sister, Takaishi. I'll be heading out first, see you at home. "Then those two were left behind by Taichi-

"What was your brother doing here, Hikari?" I mean those three after Tailmon came out of nowhere.

"Oh, Tailmon, he was only trying to invite us to karaoke tomorrow. And now that you're here, let's start discussing about Ken. Should we be using the old Digital language in case if someone overhear us. "

**"It seems like there are a lot of things about you that I still don't know, Hikari,"** Takeru said while using the ancient Digital language, **"you can easily stay ease with a variety of awful conditions. You can answer the questions as honestly as possible to your brother and still keeping the information that should be kept confidential. You did most of the talking to our teachers and parents. Then all of a sudden we only got scolding for going to school without their permission. You also know Ken Koichi reincarnation without any definite proof."**

**"I've told Ken that I only guessed. If he says no, I won't know his identity in the past, "**she replied," when it comes to answering and looking for an excuse it's because I'm more or less used to do that so no one will know that I'm a crazy kid who knows her past life. Sometimes I get confused which is reality and which is a memory. So I used the book as a way out of my internal disorder. I also tried as hard as possible so that my personality doesn't become Takuya, although it's the most frequently seen. "

"You mean, you can be negligent, stubborn, pretend to be athletics, act first before thinking, and always acted like a big brother?" Said Takeru who were affected to Hikari who didn't use ancient digital language.

"Thank you for telling the typical Kanbara Takuya's personalities, Takeru," Hikari replied. She felt mentioning Takuya' personalities weren't needed, "but because I used to be sick, I can do his personalities except being an athletic person."

"Oh really, then prove-"

**"Hey! This is really of topic. Aren't we supposed to talk about Ken? "**Tailmon said to Hikari and Takeru who were acting childishly. That makes both of them feel weird and embarrassed because they didn't feel shameful about their arguments until they really thought about it. Takuya and Koji were always doing the pros and cons when they talked to each other because of the nature and their different ways of thinking, but not for Hikari and Takeru. Finally after apologizing to Tailmon, they ent back to their real conversation topic, **"I'm actually confused, Ken is the reincarnation of Koichi-niichan. Why should we worry? He also claimed to be the reincarnation of koji's twin brother and he didn't act rashly like me when I remembered that I'm Tomoki's reincarnation for the first time. "**

**"But it could have been the memories of Koichi before Koichi joined us... I mean Takuya DigiDestined group. It's confusing ... should we name Takuya's group of Digidestined? "** Takeru asked while he explained why were they being cautious.

**"Let's just say they are the Warrior Digidestined. Their human type digimon form looks like warrior from games and movie right? Let's Call them like that for a while, "**Hikari replied,**" but we really don't know how much memory of Koichi he had seen. Does his memories reach the last battle-"**

Then all of them started to look gloomy Koichi when they remembered the sacrificewhich was made in the final battle by Koichi. Lowemon, Human Type Digimon with darkness as his element or we could say Koichi as a digimon directly withstand a direct attack from the main enemy of the Warrior Digidestined, Lucemon. Koji heart was most devastated at the time. When he learned he had a sibling who had been kept secret by his father, when he was able to love his twin, he was immidiately taken by the Digimon that who was hated by all of living creatures. Takeru could still feel Koji's feeling that time.

**"- But we don't know for sure if that was the last time Koichi blew his last breath. From my conversation with Tailmon this morning, it seemed she didn't remember what happened after that. "**Hikari said.

**"What do you mean, Hikari?"** Takeru asked for clarification.

"Now I wonder, what happens when that giant black egg hatched with that giant dragon which was holding a black ball?" Hikari asked to explain her point.

**"Black ... Dragon ...? wait, you mean when Takuya and Koji defeated Lucemon as Susano-Omon, it's not over yet ...? "**Takeru hadn't remember fully either. Tailmon was asking for a clarification too.

**"I know Continuation after Susano-omon purify Lucemon digital data as he changed into a Digiegg just like the other evil Digimons when they were purified by the digivice. But there is one difference, Lucemon left 2 pieces of eggs. 1 black the other is white. The white eeg went to the village of beginning, it seems, anyway he will be reborn into a good Digimon someday. While the black one sucked it's surrounding and hatch into a black dragon. And my dream stop there. I never know whether Digidestined Warrior beat that dragon or they die on the line. were Takuya and the others made ****it back to the human world. "** Hikari explained.

**"So you think, the reason the Warrior Digidestined is reincarnated so we can find out the continuation of their story?"** Tailmon asked.

**"If it's about figuring out the answer, I thought Takuya and the other Warrior Digidestined supposed to know their own story,it's just us who haven't remember it all... or rather haven't been told. Maybe there is a mystery that wasn't clear that they continue to asking the same odd things. For example, why is the first hero Digital World, Lucemon turned evil? Why did the 10 Digimon warrior should changed themselves into Spirit and must work harder against the same enemy? Why do they need a human children to save their world? Why only 56 children were elected as Digidestined when there were still 4 more empty slot left? Why did Ophanimon brought so many children to the Digital World while 8 of us can be chosen as Digidestined without any trouble? What happens to the white egg? "**Said Hikari while showing a variety of unanswered questions.

**"Hey, you do know how we were elected Digidestined. If the children who saw the fight between Greymon and Parrotmon was 1 so that 1 child will be the only hope of human race. And Ophanimon somewhat in a state that is not in a very delightful position because she was caught by Cherubimon. Maybe she didn't have the time to choose. it's possible, spirit is a backup plan for the 10 warrior digital heroes if there was a problem in the Digital World and they were no longer able to protect the Digital World. But I can't say that your theory is wrong and I can not say my theory is correct. But when it's about logic that's my explanation explanation for some of your unanswered questions. "**Takeru said.

"Then where are the spirits?"

**"Hikari ... we don't know all of it. Let's just keep our theory like that for the reasons why we have to remember our past lives. If we keep on thinking more unanswered questions will come out, "** Tailmon said and it managed to stop their chain of questions for a while**," I say we learn about the adventures of the Warrior Digidestined as much as possible. Although it happened century ago and millions of digital years, there is still a possibility of finding an answer even if ot very small. Or should we asked for Genai's help? "**

**"That sounds good, if we say that we are interested in a little past of the Digital World isn't too fishy." **Takeru replied and Hikari agreed, it's better than finding the information themselves. And that's the end of their meeting.

* * *

The next day, according to the promised time, Hikari, Takeru, and Tailmon were waiting in front of the Karaoke studio. Fortunately, they didn't met Taichi and whoever he had invited while waiting there. Moreover, Hikari, Takeru, and Tailmon came 11 o'clock sharp while Taichi and the gang were suppose to be inside around 10 o'clock.

"Takeru ..." Hikari called while Tailmon pretended to be a plushie in her hands. Takeru responded to her call slowly, "now you have realized about this reincarnation stuff..., and I'm Takuya's reincarnation on the other hand you are Koji's... are You still looking at me as a girl? "

Takeru had never imagined Hikari would ask such a question, but sadly it is true, there are little changes with the way Takeru looked at Hikari after knowing that ... she's Takuya and he's Koji. What kind of human who wouldn't change their perspective after knowing they had such memories of the past. Takeru literally sweating in fear, because Hikari should be thinking like women and men because she has Takuya's memory since she was little, so her female personalities and male personalites from Takuya should have blended in to one ... AHHHHHH! It's not like that ... just like that ...

"Well ... of course. You're born as a woman, right? "Takeru replied," ah ... this is kind of difficult. "

"Mentally, do You see me as Hikari or Takuya? "she asked again and this time Takeru held Hikari's hand firmly with his rosy face. It turned out that he was still conscious that Takeru is Takeru and Hikari's boyfriend.

"I see you as Hikari Kamiya, a fellow DigiDestined since 4 years ago, a classmate, and a girlfriend. I like ... I love you. "he said, without being able to hide the embarrassment. Hikari also could not resist the blushing on her face because she does have feelings for Takeru even though part of her which is Takuya felt the oddness. And Hikari was convinced, the part of koji inside Takeru also felt that way.

"Takeru, what if the reincarnation of Izumi-Neechan is here?" Tailmon asked. And the two lovers was really surprised after Tailmon said something peculiar them. Takuya had a feeling for Izumi, but Takuya had never told anyone not even Koji.

"What do you mean Tailmon?" Takeru asked, see? If Takeru didn't know then so did Koji.

"Huh? Wasn't Takuya-Niichan had been going out with Izumi-Neechan? Takuya-niichan even confessed in front of us all ... I mean in front of Tomoki and the others. Somewhat similar to the time when Hikari confessed to Takeru. " Tailmon explained and Takeru looked totally confused.

"Tailmon ... Takuya liked Izumi. But he had never told anyone about that. Izumi also wouldn't tell something so embarrasing. "Hikari said.

"So Takuya and Izumi had done an ambarrasing thing?!" Takeru added with surprise.

"Well it looks like coming late is useful for you," Ken said and he didn't bring his Minomon either, "it seemed to be an interesting conversation, it's too bad I wasn't in the loop. "

"give us the book, Ken. You said you would give us the book yesterday. " Takeru said directly into a serious conversation.

"Ah ... yes I did say that, but before that I want to ask you something, "and then a sudden silent between them while waiting for the question. May that question eliminate all those doubts or will it make the situation even uglier, "when the final battle with Lucemon happened, did all of you survived?"

"Yes ... we survived the attack and defeat Lucemon ... or it seemed like that. " the second Takeru finished replying, Ken collapsed to his knees with both hands hold his upperbody. Then he shout and cry all the sudden,

"THANK GOODNESS! At least you survived the attack ... sniff. Even you were able to beat Lucemon, oh THANK YOU! I was at least useful in the last seconds ... "and it is clearly became the main attention by the people around them. But at least they won't have to worry about Ken being their enemy because his Koichi's memory reached till the final battle.

"Ok, Ken ... ehm ... Koichi? This is not the final battle. " Takeru tried to calm the Koichi inside Ken down.

"Let's settle this issue inside. People is looking at us. " Hikari said and then they got into the Karaoke building.

* * *

"Nii-chan?"

"T-Takeru ... He-he ... Hey. Okay I'll confess, I've been working here since the holidays started." Yamato said trying to explain why he was carrying a tray and wearing the karaoke employee uniform.

"If Nii-chan is here, what about Patamon?" then Patamon climbed up to Yamato's shoulder to see his partner, "so you take him to work?"

"Sorry, I guarantee he will be fine with me. You need a room for 3, right? You guys can go for room number three in this level. Course Tailmon will fit in there and Takeru, please don't tell dad, I need money for my band. "Yamato said trying to apologized for keeping secret from his brother. Without further a due, Hikari, Ken, and Tailmon headed to the mentioned room while Takeru stay behind for a while to tell his brother something,

"Yes, it will not tell Dad. and Nii-chan, if there are any Digidestined friends don't tell them that we are here."

"Ok, gotcha," Then Takeru left him for his work. He took 4 glasses which each has a different contents to the karaoke room for 4 people 1 floor above. Inside there are Taichi, Sora, Miyako, and Iori. The people who were present during the incident yesterday morning. They heard the ancient digital language directly and felt familiar with that language that they consider it reserve a general discussion. Miyako and Iori also didn't bring their Digimon partners with them because there was no need for their presence, "here's your orders, Iori-kun with Oolong tea, orange juice Sora, Miyako milk shakes, and Taichi cola. If you have anything else you can call the staffs here with that caller. "

"Thanks. Sorry for not being able to go on a date sweetheart. And if there are other friends that we know, can you keep our presence as secret. "Sora said to his girlfriend.

"Yes, yes." Then Yamato out of the room thinking about why his friends so secrecy. Then the Conversation between Taichi and his friends began.

"Ok, we've been waiting for Hikari, Takeru, Ken, and Tailmon and it seems like they really could not come today. So let's started. "Said Taichi with some prologue," are guys positive about remembering your past life after hearing Tailmon's scream? And you guys weren't the evil Digimon who destroyed the Digital world hundred millions years ago? "

Everyone nodded slowly after hearing the questions that asked their certainty of their circumstances, "let us all start by telling who you are in the past."

After Taichi's statement, everyone is a bit unsure and scared by the reaction of others, but ultimately, it was Iori who spoke first, "I am... Bokomon ... Jya. "

"Eh! Iori-kun is Bokomon's reincarnation, but he's a Digimon? Their attitude is not exactly the same. "Sora slipped her tongue and reacted without thinking Iori's feelings, but the others also showed a shocked face. And the next one to tell is Sora, "I'm one of the 3 celestial Digimon angels, Ophanimon."

"So-sora-san was Ophanimon?" it's not wrong for Miyako to ask with a surprised tone. Ophanimon, the high level Digimon is also reincarnated. Everyone continues to be surprised by the variety of each of their confession. After that, Miyako is a bit silent and her face is full of fear seemed like she had realized something was wrong and the results can be horrific, "I ... um, I'm Cherubimon. "

* * *

Back to Hikari and friend's karaoke room. With Ken on their side, they could get a vast improvement on the sucking mystery regarding the reasons of remembering their past lifes. From his point of view, may be he could answer some questions. But Ken also had some questions since he was still new about remembering and reincarnation thingy.

"Oh, Hikari case is really special, huh. How do you feel when you can see Takuya's memory since you were little? " Ken asked. Since the room was soundproof they don't bother to use the ancient digital language. And Hikari began remembering the gloomy time when she was 7 years old and she became a laughing stock.

"Anyway, it ended with me being humiliated and no one believed me." Hikari replied with a bitter face.

"Ken, yesterday we had a discussion and we want you to hear your opinion about the reasons why we can remember the events in our past lives. Is it to answer the things that haven't been made clear yet while Takuya and the others were Warrior Digidestined? Will there be a new enemy? Do we have to look for the candidate of the other 4 Digidestined with element water, earth, wood, and iron that haven't existed? Do we have to look after the white egg? What do you think Ken? " Takeru asked to topics more toward their problems.

"Wait, do you mean by the Warrior Digidestined is Takuya, Koji and the others?" Ken asked just to make sure, since the name was recently made, so not many knows. Takeru nodded, "and what do you mean by Lucemon white eggs? Was there a black egg too? "

Then Tailmon told him everything with the help of two others regarding after the final battle. With the brief explanation, Ken understood everything, "it's not wrong, but it certainly not true as well. Indeed, there are many of the events left unexplained. And if we still remember our reincarnation, we SHOULD, have something that we have to do. But it's possible there were some last will from them that they couldn't fullfill when they were alive. "

"What do you mean?" Tailmon asked.

"For example, Takuya maybe wanted to meet to meet someone like ... Izumi because when he was on the verge of death he couldn't meet her. then as a form of regret, his reincarnation is forced to recall about him so his will can be fullfilled. "He explained.

"Don't tell me you've seen the memory of Takuya confessing to Izumi." Hikari guessed.

"well he really did it right? I don't know when, but apparently it wasn't in the digital world. Perhaps the human world when they returned and the problems in digital world was completed. But none of us remember if they really returned home after the egg hatched or they died on the line." Koichi answered.

"about this confession make a huge possibility that the Warrior Digidestined did returned home. In fact, if you able to recall that memory from Koichi's point of view, there is a possibility that Koichi was still alive after recieving a fatal blow from Lucemon. "Takeru said.

"So Koichi-niichan was alive after that attack?!" Tailmon said while unbelievably happy and she couldn't imagine Koichi could survive such attack. While Hikari still thinking about Ken's theory that Takuya wanted to meet someone. Then Izumi's smiling face poped out of her head,

"Ken ... there is someone that Takuya wanted to meet. "

* * *

(Interview Corner! every 5 chapter)

G4l3win (WIN): Hello everyone ... G4l3win's here! Welcome to the interview corner. it's an Atashi Wa Kiseki's fanfcition interview corner. every story that I wrote will always have this thing inside. This Interview corner will introduce the characters from the story (except for the main character because the story is all about the main character) through a different perspective. Well, let's welcome Hikari's blonde boyfriend, Takeru Takaishi!

Takeru (Take): Hi, I'm Takeru Takaishi, Nice to meet you.

WIN: Ah ... Takeru is too polite... how does it feels like to have a girlfriend? "

Take: umm ... is it reasonaable to ask that kind of question first? "

WIN: reasonable for me. Now answer.

Take: eh ... well I'm happy. My heart is somewhat excited and poundeing everytime I'm near her. And I felt our relationship is so much more than just a friend and as If I have a valuable thing to be protected.

WIN: I love your final answer than the other the rest, all too common. You just mentioned the common feeling of being in love.

Take: eh ... so what kind answer should I tell?

WIN: continue! the next question. I've got a review which said that Hikari should be a reincarnation Koji and not you. What do you think about that?

Take: well ... you're the one who did the plot. You wanted a story that isn't easily predicted, right? and you've got it. Even if I react you won't do any changes, will you?

WIN: That's right! I like your answer! Well how about a message and impression as a closing.

Take: I hope my relaitionship with Hikari will be everlasting and won't be disturbed by the reincarnation stuffs. Please keep on reading 'Atashi wa Kiseki' or the Indonesian version 'Saya Adalah Keajaiban'. Please be looking forward for the next chapter, happy?

WIN:DELIGHTED!

(let me know what do you think about this Interview corner. I always make this Interview corner in every writtten work I made such as novels like that. If you don't like it, just say it. I won't make them anymore.) please be looking forward for the next chapter! Keep on reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ken ... There's someone that Takuya want to meet." No need to call anyone's name, they already have the picture of it.

"well... at least it's a concrete reason for you to remember Takuya's memory. Nevertheless we can't guess who's going to be the reincarnation of the warrior digidestined and which warrior digidestined. All we know is the candidates are people from our group of digidestined." Ken replied, "oh yeah, I almost forgot about returning your notebook Hikari."

Then Ken took the famous book of Hikari's. The book that has made their lives changed in just a few hours, "Hikari, I know you need this book, but you also know what will happen to others if they read it. I expect you to destroy this book when you go home. But if you don't want to it's up to you, but please don't let anyone read it. Keep it hidden "

"No, I'm gonna destroy this book, Ken. I've got some friends who understand my situation. I don't need this book to express my feeling because I have you guys who will listen to my problem." Hikari replied confidently after receiving the book from Ken.

"So the only Warrior Digidestined member who hasn't appeared are Junpei and Izumi ..." Takeru said, he was a little gloomy when he mentioned the name of Izumi from his mouth.

"what about Bokomon and Neemon? And Then the Patamon from Seraphimon's egg?" Tailmon asked to remind them about 3 other significant Digimon from the Warrior's adventure, "but if Seraphimon were reincarnated, then Cherubimon and Ophanimon should also be reincarnated."

Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon is 3 angel type Digimon who played a lot of important parts in the adventures of the Warrior Digidestined. Long story short on their adventure, Cherubimon was manipulated and he created the corrupted 5 spirit elements and to attack the Digital World at the time. Ophanimon was captured and trapped in the palace Seraphimon and could not do anything. But Ophanimon was still able to summon the children of men who later became Warrior Digidestined to save the Digital World. Digital World eventually survived, successfully purified Cherubimon turned into a Digitama but the price was high by sacrificing Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Seraphimon turned into Digitama when the Warrior Digidestined had a short visit to his palace. The Digidestined Warrior brought the Digitama which later hatched into Patamon. That's the end of the short story that is not too short.

"And, if so, Koji's friend Gotsumon, Datamon the previous possesor of Tomoki's beast spirit, Swanmon from the the village of beginnings, Sorcerymon who helped them espaced-"

"Heyheyhey, I think only the most significant Digimon are to be mostly reincanated." Ken said cutting Hikari's list of Digimon that might be reincarnated due to his disagreeness, "I'll say, Digimon like Rhodoknightmon and Dynasmon are most likely to be reincarnated since they hold some important part in the Warriors adventure."

"Lucemon ..." they almost forgot the evilest Digimon in their lists of antagonist. If Lucemon were reincarnated just as Tailmon feared, they had to fight again the in a repeating cycle.

"the candidate who are likely to be the warrior's reincarnation have quite numbers, there are 12 Digidestined members and 12 partner Digimon making it 24 slots total. While the important characters from the past are 6 human children, 3 child-level digimon, 3 celestial Digimon, 3 main enemy (Lucemon, Dynasmon, and Rhodoknightmon) there are still 9 digidestined who won't become the reincarantion from Takuya's adventure. "Ken said.

"Are you sure the one who'll become reincarnation are related to our group of Digidestined. right Now there are thousands of digidestined around the world." Takeru responded.

"I'm pretty sure because Hikari is the first person who realized about the reincarnation stuff plus she is the reincarnation of Takuya. If the Whomever set the flow of reincarnation wanted the reincarnation of the warrior in another part of the world then the first person to recall their past lives isn't Hikari and not within our environment. I also believe that the to be the reincarnation of Takuya and his friends are suppose to be another digidestined since it will be easier for the reincarnation to get a grip in their situation. Even now the reincanation of Koji, Tomoki, and Koichi are also from our group of Digidestined members and it is definitely not a coincidence because it has happened more of 3 times. "Ken explained as clear as possible and the others seemed to agree with his explanation. The person who first realized this reincarnation will be among them, and now Takeru, Tailmon, and Ken followed Hikari's example and also remembered their past lives. The other Digidestined friends would very likely to undergo the same path.

"Anyway Hikari, don't you arbitrarily say that you're Takuya. You have to make sure that you know exactly who's that person past lives then you may claim who you are if it's necessary. We don't know which one is enemy and which one is an ally because they put our friend's face." Ken continued.

"Then you guys should also keep your identity secret." Hikari said that forcing others to be careful.

"Hikari, you're the reincarnation of Takuya-niichan. Warrior Digidestined leader. We can't lose you, you hold an important role for us." Tailmon said while holding her partner's hands. Hikari couldn't believe, she now had to be their leader simply because she was the reincarnation of Takuya? Indeed, their lives had changed, but Hikari was not the type of person who had any leadership like his brother, Takuya, even Daisuke was better. Hikari's shoulder became heavy, she hoped to spend the day well.

"Hikari, we will also going to be careful. We are just prioritizing yourself a little more than all of us. That's why I would protect you so that bad things won't happen to you."

Takeru ... how sweet...

* THUD *

Right above them there was a loud noise. since they are in karaoke room which is soundproof, sound was faint, only the rooms which were close to the source could hear the noise and the room where Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon, and Ken were located were one of them.

"are they brawling or something?" Ken joked. But Hikari ignored it and ran straight out of the room.

"Hikari wait!" Takeru the knight on white horse who had just said he would protect Hikari directly pursued the princess. Tailmon also tailed them because she was still Hikari's partner. Because there is no other choice, Ken finally came along, too. On their Half way up on the stairs, Yamato heard and tried to see what happened.

"You're doing jog? If you want to go to the toilet there are some on this floor." Yamato said while holding Patamon. Hikari and the others quickly stopped, reporting to rightful employee is also a right choice.

"Nii-san, there's some wierd sounds upstair. We only want to check." Takeru said.

"Huh? really? Hold on I'm coming too." Then Yamato took his cell phone in case if there was something to be reported to the authorities. Patamon flew to Takeru's side after splitting for a few hours. They then ran up the stairs and when they reached the last step to the next floor. Hikari who was leading their way stopped suddenly and pressed her body to the wall in order to hide herself, Like a shooting game for the 1st person point of view when you're hiding behind a wall so the player won't get shot. Without saying anything, Hikari reason to do that was obvious once they heard the Iori yelling,

"Cherubimon! Damn you! Because of you all Digimon suffered!" Iori exclaimed, it seemed they came out from their karaoke room just before Hikari and their gang arrived at their Karaoke room's hallway. Finally Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon, Ken, and Yamato hid and eavesdropped from behind wall.

"Iori-kun calm down!" Sora said while holding Iori so he won't approach Miyako any further. It was almost as Iori could punch Miyako anytime.

"Iori, calm yourself." This time Taichi took some action. He went straight to the terrified Miyako's back.

"Taichi-san, stay away, he was the reincarnation Cherubimon-"

"I know Iori, but don't just did anything you want based on feeling." Taichi said.

"Oh yeah? Who are you anyway being so bossy" Iori began to grow emotional.

"I am the reincarnation of Takuya Kanbara, the leader of the Digidestined who had saved the Digital world." He replied with confidence and charisma. And this made all of them heard that statement. especially Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon, and Ken who were surprised even Takeru felt upset because there was someone pretending to be Takuya. And the reaction from Hikari was slightly unexpected,

"Heh, he's claiming to be Takuya ... interesting."

Ken quickly picture that Taichi is lying through his head. He was a little bit speechless and in misbelieve, he also had doubts with the fact thath Hikari WAS the real reincarnation of Takuya because Taichi's statement was to beautiful to be a lie. It May had been explained several times in the previous chapter, but Taichi was very promising to be Takuya's reincarnation. The doubting feeling in his brain made him felt guilty for a few second because both Tailmon and Takeru showed big trust by staring at Taichi with annoyance.

But Ken as a realist re-observed the situation. He saw the people who were involved in the riots were the people who were present in the expedition for Daisuke's notebook yesterday morning. This makes Ken wondered how come everyone read Hikari's notebook while looking for Daisuke's? When did it all happen? Ken recalled he saw all were looking for the book seriously, maybe a little Takeru acting weird because he had read the book and Tailmon disappeared because she could not read Hikari's book anymore, showing that the process of remembering the memories of the past was painful, Ken also felt that. so the conclusion was somewhat unimportant. But what was important was what triggered them to remember when they didn't read Hikari's book. From the conversation, either Ken or anyone around Ken only know the fact that Taichi pretending claiming to be Takuya and Miyako as Cherubimon.

"Takuya Kanbara, why are you protecting? She is reincarnation evil Digimon!" Iori exclaimed Sora but kept hold of rash action, "Sora-san you're the reincarnation of Ophanimon! You should understand how dangerous Chrubimon was."

"Iori-kun calm yourself! Please! We are friends ... you're aware of your past life and immediately forget that Miyako-chan is your friend? Yesterday we still had fun in the digital world. You were chatting with Takeru, Daisuke, and Yamato yesterday with no problems. " Sora said trying to snap him out.

"So what? you, Seraphimon and Cherubimon also used to be fine. Then Cherubimon was manipulated and destroyed any relationship between you guys!" Iori replied and a slap to Iori's cheek landed. Sora looks terrible right after she did it. But Iori can't be achieved only with words. It was last resort for Sora when it required something physical action, but she didn't mean to slap and it all just happened. She hugged and apologized to Iori while crying of regret.

* * *

"I'm sorry for not saying this before, but Sora asked me not to tell anyone else that they're here." Yamato said in whisper. He was consistently silent on the spot while trying to follow an argument and conversation topic he didn't understand at all. But since Yamato understand what Taichi and the othe were saying, there must be questions that would arise. When it came, would be very troublesome to explain.

"We know that they are here, nii-san." Takeru replied briefly then continued ignoring his brother and make it more confused with Taichi and Miyako discuss issues as the reincarnation Cherubimon, "Hikari, Tailmon, Ken, because we don't know the true identity of Taichi and the reason why he was pretending, it's better not to mention carelessly about Hikari's identity, it will be a shock for those who has just remember their past lives when they know there are 2 Takuya reincarnation. We also know that Miyako is the reincarnation of Cherubimon and we have to becareful. Hikari What do you think? "

"Eh me? Uh ... I do not know what to do, the most important thing is not to endanger yourself. But I want to talk with Ophanimon and Cherubimon reincarnation... I mean, who knew they may had the answers to our questions . " Hikari replied.

"Anyway you agree to not tell that you're the reincarnation Takuya until this situation is clear? We'll take care of that, right now we have to decide what we should do." Takeru said.

"I can hear you guys whisper you know." Taichi said from the place he is standing, those who were on the stairs almost lost their heart. After Iori was embraced by weeping Sora, the room became less and less noisy and Takeru harsh whisper could also be heard well. They had no choice but to came out with shame, "I had a feeling you guys came, so since when are you listening?"

Taichi was a little intimidating at the end of the sentence. Hikari seemed a little bothered by it.

"Since Iori shout Cherubimon in front of Miyako face." Hikari replied, because it has been answered, and the lie can't seem to make the situation better, so no one can complain. The true Gentlemen Yamato directly helped Sora, who was in an unstable mood, "so Nii-chan is Takuya?"

"So ... Hikari is a reincarnation from Takuya's adventure? Then all of you are also reincarnation of someone from the previous Digidestined? Yamato too?" Sora asked after feeling better.

And by the way, Hikari still at sea about Iori's past life.

"Yeah ... I guess." Hikari answered and pretended to look confused with who she was, she had been good about acting like that thanks to years of practice. Taichi still looked for a further explanation and then Ken took over.

"Umm ... I'm the reincarnation Koichi, by the way. Thanks for not asking." He said, the one who didn't know that fact looked at Ken with surprise.

"Eh? really? Are you Koichi Kimura, jya?" Iori asked.

"Wait ... that 'jya' at each end of the sentence ... Iori ... you're Bokomon? The noisy Bokomon? gosh, you're really rude to a lady. Her boyfriend won't be happy about it." Takeru guessed while teasing Ken. He looked at Takeru with a little annoyance for that, but it reminded him to be more concerned for his girlfriend's unstable condition, "by the way, I'm Koji reincarnation."

"Really?! You're Koji? Nice to see you again bud." Taichi said and held out his hand into a clenched fist bump that Takuya and Koji do as symbol of their friendship. Hikari and Takeru have also done the fist bump, Taichi is quite clever in pretending to be Takuya. In order to not to make any suspicion, Takeru accepted the fist bump.

And it was time for Tailmon to introduce her past life, "I'm Tomoki. Bokomon Nice to see you again, Ophanimon, um Miyako, ... Takuya ... niichan."

Yes it was not good to call a fake but they had to follow the game. then Taichi did a big brother attitude in front of Tomoki. He held Tailmon and rubbed his head just like Takuya did to Tomoki.

"So, who are you Yamato?" Taichi asked for his best friend.

"... If I answer this ... ah!" Yamato was rather frustrated to since he didn't know where to start, Patamon also seemed quite tense, "I ... actually a little bit understand with ... nonono ... I Just know Takuya-niichan, Tomoki, Koji-niichan, and Koichi-niichan . "

"Yamato, you don't recognize any Digimon we said, you only know the names of the Digidestined and call people the same who were age with Takuya with Nii-chan affixes while you called Tomoki without any honorific. Who are you exactly?" Sora asked.

"Uh ... em ... I Just know the names, but I don't know whose reincarnation I am." Yamato replied awkwardly, he was afraid if used the wrong answer. How about Patamon?

"I know all of your past lives. I also know what you're talking about." Patamon replied, "but I don't know who I was, but I seemed to have a little problem with Cherubimon ..."

"Patamon ... I understand that memory is not clear yet, but what are you doing beside Ken?" Takeru asked to his Digimon who had landed on Ken's shoulder. Ken seemed oblivious until Takeru asked. Patamon finally flew back to his partner and told that he was not aware that he was on Ken's shoulder. At the same time, Hikari saw Taichi moved away from her. If he moved away meant he was quite close by to her for no apparent reason and Hikari was also not aware of it. For this time, Hikari let this pass.

"Oh wow this is shocking. Later all members of Digidestined and their Digimon partner they will remember their past lives, jya." Iori said sarcastically... and it still theorically possible.

"... We'd better have this go on inside, we've got Hikari, Yamato, and Patamon who don't know who they were in the past. Takeru is Koji,Ken is Koichi, and Tailmon is Tomoki." Taichi stated the idea best idea after so many things had happened.

"I think with this many, we'll need a bigger room. C'mon, I'll show the way." Yamato said. And directly everyone followed the trustred employee. Hikari saw Miyako who was silent the whole time with Ken at his side.

"Miyako ... are you alright?" Hikari asked as a friend. Ken showed the worried face, he seemed apologetic for not protecting Miyako. But Miyako didn't hate Ken, Ken was willing to accompany her when everyone just wants to play safe and blame it all on the reincarnation of the evil digimon. Then Tailmon and Takeru accompany the Miyako left behind. Miyako finally able to smile again.

* Pipipipi *

"Sorry, that's my cell phone," Hikari said then she answered, "hello ... yes? Oh Daisuke? Uh yeah right ... good morning."

"Who is it?" Takeru asked who became worried when he heard the Daisuke's and so does Ken.

"It looks like his mother tried to call one of his friend but she chose randomly from the list of contacts and I were the one. Oh the good news is, Daisuke was able to get out of the hospital." Hikari replied.

* * *

finally, update yay! sorry for being so long. I don't mean it, I was lazy and and Busy. but here's chapter 6 please review and look forward for the next chapter!

galewin


End file.
